


When We Were Young - Season 6

by SpainKicks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:45:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpainKicks/pseuds/SpainKicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last time we left off with Danny been found, beaten and bloody, on the staircase at Thierry's apartment. Sergio and Fernando had broken up after Fernando lied about his age to him. Alexis had fooled around with Vicente and then woken up alone. And Jesus... let's not get started on what I put him through.<br/>Basically I was mean to everyone and will probably continue to be because I feed on angst and drama.<br/>Enjoy xxxxxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long to post. I'll try and do it every day or so.   
> This is the last whole season before I stopped but Ii might continue season 7 if you want it.  
> Enjoy xxx

“Where is he!?” Martin demanded, pushing past Bojan and heading straight for the bedroom. Thierry stood in the doorway but moved quickly aside. He held his arms out for Bojan and wrapped him in a hug.

“What happened?” the boy asked. He had gotten Thierry’s call an hour ago telling him to find Martin and bring him over because Danny was hurt and asking for him. At first Bojan thought he had gotten the message wrong – it made no sense, after all – but he had done as he was told and collected Martin. The bus ride over had been tense but at least there was no need to force conversation.

“I found him on the stairs,” Thierry explained. “He lots like he’s been through hell but he won’t tell me what happened or let me take him to a doctor. He just said he wanted Martin.”

“But what if Martin did this?” Bojan whispered under his breath.

Thierry shrugged. “What other choice did I have? He wasn’t telling me anything.”

“How did he even get here?”

“He’s been here before, remember? My neighbour pays for his services.” The disgust in Thierry’s voice was evident and Bojan cuddled closer. He hated to think of the way Danny sold his body. He seemed like a nice guy who had just gotten some tough breaks in life. He peeked around the doorframe to see what was going on and found Martin kneeling by the bed where Danny was tightly wrapped up in blankets.

“Oh Danny,” he said, voice strained. “Baby, I’m so sorry. What happened?”

Danny’s eyes fluttered open a little at the sound of his lover’s voice but he made no reply.

“I should have been here,” Martin admonished himself. “I thought you were with Fernando. Danny, I’m so sorry.”

He buried his face in his lover’s hair, letting the tears come. Beneath him Danny managed a sniffle but nothing else. Martin’s grip on him was firm but gentle, careful not to cause any more pain to his already damaged body. It was a few minutes before he had recovered enough to pull back and dry his eyes. He cupped Danny’s face and leant in close.

“Tell me what happened,” he asked quietly. “Did you go to him again?”

Danny tried to look away and it was all the answer Martin needed.

“Oh, Danny, no. I told you not to. You promised.”

“We need money,” the boy managed, his throat feeling raw and swollen.

“We don’t. We’ll be fine. I’ll look after you.”

Danny shook his head. “You do everything for me. I just wanted to help.”  
“We’re safe now,” Martin tried desperately. “You don’t need to do this anymore. Why him, anyway? There are plenty of others that don’t hurt you.”

“He pays the most.” Danny felt tired again now and closed his eyes. It still hurt to hear Martin crying again. He leant over Danny, hiding him from view and pressing his face to his hair again.

“Don’t ever go to him again. I don’t care how much he pays, it’s not worth it. I’ll look after you, ok? Please just promise me.”

Danny sniffed and found the energy to wriggle a hand free so it could lay on Martin’s arm. “I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

“Stay with me tonight?”

Martin agreed before remembering they weren’t alone. He looked up at Thierry but the teacher was already nodding.

“It’s alright. He can’t go anywhere tonight. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Martin lowered his eyes gratefully. “Thank you.”

Quietly, Thierry and Bojan closed the door, leaving the couple in peace. Thierry rubbed the back of his neck as he sat on the couch in the other room, soon finding that Bojan’s hand replaced his own. They sat in silence for a few moments.

“The person that hurt him...” Bojan started uncomfortably.

“Yeah?”

“Was that your neighbour, do you think?”

Thierry sighed. “I’m sure of it. Why else would he be here?”

“And he pays him to... to do bad stuff?”

Nodding, Thierry reached out for Bojan and pulled him into a warm, safe cuddle. “The worst stuff. I don’t even want to think about it.”

“Poor Danny.”

Bojan had never seen this side of the world before and even now he was only on the outskirts. Danny and Martin had to live in it. He nuzzled close to Thierry, needing the comfort of his presence.

“Can I stay here tonight, too?”

“You’ll have to sleep on the couch,” Thierry warned him, though really he wanted Bojan to stay just as much.

“That’s ok.” Bojan tried to smile. “It’ll be cosy.”

Thierry rewarded his attempt to lighten the mood with a kiss and pulled him onto his lap. “I would never let anyone hurt you like that.”

“I know.” Bojan’s eyes shone when he looked at his boyfriend. “That’s why I love you so much.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Sergio didn’t know why he was there really. He told himself it was because he wanted to see Gerard but he knew his friend had gone out. He could have used Jesus as an excuse too, and would go up to his room to see him, but really he was there for Fernando. He couldn’t avoid him forever and he stumbled across him almost immediately, making himself a bowl of cereal. He smiled for just how damn cute it was that he was making cereal and hanging around in too-long pyjama pants.

Sergio leant back against the door frame to watch him, making him jump when Fernando turned around and realised he wasn’t alone.

“Shit, don’t do that!”

“What you up to?” Sergio asked.

Fernando’s surprise was replaced with a moody frown. “Walking the dog. What does it look like I’m doing?”

Sergio raised an eyebrow. “Oh, so sarcastic, tough little Nando’s back, is he? Haven’t seen him for a while.”

Head down, Fernando tried to push past him. “Leave me alone.”

“I came to talk to you.”

“I’m not interested,” Fernando said, trying to sound bored.

“It’s your birthday tomorrow,” Sergio called after him as he pushed through the door and into the sitting room. “You’ll finally be that age you told me you were all along.”

Fernando sat down, turning on the TV. “Did you just come here to make fun of me?”

“No. I thought you might want to hang out tomorrow.”

Narrowing his eyes, Fernando regarded him coolly. It could have made Sergio feel a little uncomfortable if it weren’t for the spoonful of cereal, dripping milk back into the bowl as Fernando tried to hold it steady. “I thought you were mad at me ‘cause I’m a prostitute.”

“I might have taken that a little seriously,” Sergio admitted. He looked away for the first time. He didn’t really want to be having this conversation. He just wanted Fernando to be sweet again and accept his apology.

“I suppose we could hang out,” Fernando told him eventually, though he still sounded suspicious.

“Good.” Sergio stood, suddenly wanting to escape the house as quickly as possible. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

“Pick me up? Wait, where are we going?”

“You’ll see,” Sergio called without even turning to look back. And before Fernando could say anything more, he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sergio had arrived at Gerard’s to pick him, Cesc, Jesus and Fernando up, the latter still very confused about what was going on. It didn’t help that the others kept giving him sideways looks and trying not to laugh. He was even more confused when Sergio produced a new shirt and pair of jeans in his side. They were possibly more expensive than anything he’d owned in his life but Sergio wouldn’t hear any protests. Fernando gave up and got dressed.

In the car was no better. Cesc was tucked under Gerard’s arm, whispering to him about nothing in particular but Fernando kept glancing back just to check it wasn’t about him. Jesus stared out the window apart from the occasional smile and nod of his head. Sergio was no more help. By the time they arrived at his house Fernando was feeling very uncomfortable. The others piled out, saying something about drinks and leaving him behind.

Gently, Sergio took him by the hand and led him forward. Fernando hung back a few paces, unsure. As they got nearer, sounds of music and loud voices drifted towards them.

“What’s going on?” he finally demanded.

“It’s your birthday.” Sergio fixed him with a cheery grin. “You deserve a birthday party. You’re only sixteen once.”

Fernando waited for another remark about how he had lied about his age but noting came. “But I don’t know anyone but you and your friends,” he said as he glimpsed unknown people moving about inside.

Sergio shrugged. “That doesn’t matter. I don’t know half the people that come to my parties either. By the way, we told anyone who was interested that you’re Geri’s cousin and that’s why you’re staying with him.”

Fernando blinked. “Ok,” he finally managed.

“That’s all I get? You’re not happy?”

“No, no, I am... I just... I’ve never had a birthday party before. Well, not since I was a little kid and that’s not the same.”

He didn’t move when Sergio stepped in towards him and suddenly realised they were still holding hands. He squeezed gently. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Sergio smiled. “I’m sorry I got so mad at you about... well, about everything.”

Fernando nodded, not sure what else to do. He was relieved when Sergio leant in to kiss him because he knew how to do that. Before the other boy could pull back he twined his arms around his neck and they stayed like that for quite some time. Eventually, with pleasantly sore lips, Sergio pulled back. Fernando was flushed and smiling in the fading light, his eyes shining.

“Let’s go inside and enjoy your party, ok?”

Somehow, Fernando’s smile widened and he allowed himself a squeak of pleasure before hugging Sergio tightly.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Strictly speaking, Alexis hadn’t been invited to the party but Cesc had mentioned that he should come along since he would be one of the few people there who actually knew the birthday boy. He had already given Fernando a polite ‘Happy Birthday’ as he passed by to the kitchen with Sergio. He was more interested to see if Jesus had come with them. In the sitting room he found his answer.

He tried to catch the boy’s eye as he stood with Cesc and Gerard but when he did Jesus quickly looked away. Alexis attempted a friendly smile but Jesus barely glanced at him. He had turned his back before Alexis could see the colour rising on his cheeks.

The blonde grabbed a beer and ducked his head as he went past. Maybe he should have just slept with Jesus. Everything might have worked out and at least he wouldn’t be the last of his friends to lose his virginity. He knew Silva had, rather unexpectedly, and Cesc probably had too judging only by the fact that he was dating Gerard Pique. Bojan he was less certain of. He knew he had a boyfriend but he held onto the hope that he wasn’t real or at least it wasn’t serious. None of them had met him after all.

Finding a space at the bottom of the stairs, Alexis sat down and started drinking. Thinking about Bojan made him check his phone but there was no message. He had promised to show up so that Alexis wasn’t alone but there was still no sign of him. Alexis downed his drink quickly, letting it soften his focus. He was just thinking about whether he had the energy for another one when someone bumped into him on their way upstairs.

“Hey,” he exclaimed. It wasn’t like the staircase wasn’t wide enough for the both of them. Looking up, his anger changed suddenly to surprise. “Vicente!”

“Alexis.” The older boy looked just as surprised. “I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

Remembering what had happened the last time they were together – Alexis letting him touch him in ways no one ever had before – and how Vicente had disappeared the next morning, he found the energy to stand up and throw him a dirty look.

“Leave me alone.”

Vicente grabbed his arm before he could leave. “Hey, don’t give me that. If anyone should be mad it’s me. You were the one that never called.”

“You just left. How could I call you with no number?”

“I left my number,” Vicente said, outraged. “It was on a note on the pillow. I had to go early and I didn’t want to wake you up.”

Suddenly Alexis wasn’t so sure of himself. There definitely hadn’t been a note but maybe he had just missed it. It could have fallen anywhere and he had been too hung over to really look for it.  
“Oh,” was all he could say.

“Look, let me get you a drink and we can talk or something.” Vicente ran a hand gently over Alexis’ arm, making his skin tingle. “I hate to think you’ve been hating me all this time.”

Alexis scuffed his shoe against the carpet. “Don’t flatter yourself,” he said, but his smile let Vicente know he was joking.

Laying a swift kiss on his cheek, the boy went off to get more drinks and Alexis sank back down. Maybe the night wouldn’t be a complete waste after all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kissing Vicente was nice. It was different to Silva and Jesus but not necessarily worse. If he really had to choose Alexis would say that he preferred it with them but mainly because he felt more in control. He liked to be the one initiating things, taking control and protecting his partner. Still, letting Vicente lead didn’t feel bad either. It just made him a little more nervous.

He had refused a third drink from his partner, wanting to be more aware of that happened this time. His memories of their last night together were blurry but he knew he had liked it. Vicente was clearly much more experienced and not necessarily a bad person to learn from. It was also reassuring that he had given Alexis his number already and taken his just to be sure. That was what had really loosened the boy up. When Vicente had kissed him a minute later he had given in easily.

With swollen lips and a dreamy look in his eyes, Alexis felt Vicente ease him back. He fixed him with a dark gaze and tucked a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “How about we go somewhere a little more private?”

A part of Alexis thought he should stay where he was, maybe arrange another time for them to meet up, but he also knew that Vicente hadn’t pushed him to do anything he wasn’t willing to last time and he probably could have. He took a second to lick his bottom lip and debate his answer.

Silva clearly hadn’t thought much about it if he was willing to sleep with Villa and Cesc wasn’t much better. They seemed happy enough. Bojan was unlikely to show up either – probably off with his boyfriend too. He wondered where Jesus was but quickly pushed him from his mind. Jesus had thrown himself at Alexis and now hated him because Alexis had done the right thing and said no. Well he wasn’t going to say no this time.

He looked Vicente in the eye, trying to seem confident. “That sounds good,” he said.

Vicente gave a wolfish smile that made Alexis’ stomach flip and his cock twitch in anticipation. He watched as the other boy stood up and held out his hand. Alexis took it, trying not to let his own hands shake too much, and followed Vicente upstairs. He was so busy thinking about what was about to happen that he didn’t notice Jesus watching from the doorway, the same way he hadn’t for the past ten minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times!

Jesus curled into the corner of the couch, his eyes unfocused as he forced back tears. He couldn’t believe what he had just seen. Alexis was clearly comfortable with that guy. Had they been together all along? Was that why he turned Jesus down?

No, that wasn’t it. Jesus wished it was but he knew there was more to it. Even Alexis knew he was ruined by Roberto. That was the only person who would ever love him and Jesus had screwed it up. He curled up tightly, bringing his feet up onto the couch and trying to shrink away.

“You ok?”

He nodded, recognising Silva’s voice and wishing he had sat somewhere else. Silva and Villa had been in the same place since they arrived, wrapped around each other, always touching and smiling and being so damn happy.

“You sure?” Villa continued for his boyfriend though he didn’t sound as interested. “You want to go home?”

Jesus shook his head. Going home would mean finding Gerard and ruining his night. He picked himself up off the couch and headed outside. It was still quite cold this time of year but maybe that would help clear his head.

Sitting out on the grass, he realised he wasn’t as alone as he wanted to be. Feeling eyes on him he glanced over his shoulder, thinking someone was watching him from the kitchen. He saw Gerard through the glow of the lights, collecting a beer before leaving. On his way out and past the open back door, he bumped into Silva, knocking him aside.

“Move,” he said dismissively. Silva looked at him in surprise but said nothing. Gerard was already gone.

Quickly, Jesus turned away, hoping the darkness would hide him and that Silva wasn’t looking for him in the first place.

“You ok?”

He jumped as someone sat next to him. “I’m fine,” he grumbled once he’d regained his composure. Glancing over he saw Sergio’s friend, Guti, and wondered if they had ever talked before now.

“Not enjoying the party,” Guti asked.

Jesus shrugged. “It’s ok.”

He looked down as Guti’s eyes examined him closely. When the older man held out a beer to him, Jesus accepted and took a drink before passing it back.

“Where are the others?”

“With other people,” Jesus said, unable to keep the complaining tone out of his voice. “Sergio is with Fernando and Gerard is with Cesc.”

“What about the other blonde guy? Silva’s friend.” He passed the beer back again.

Jesus drank. “Alexis?” He snorted. “He went upstairs with some guy.”

“Oh,” Guti smiled. Now he could guess why Jesus was so miserable looking, although after Roberto he was a bit surprised. “Who’s the guy?”

Jesus drank again before giving Guti the half empty bottle. “I think his name’s Vicente. I don’t really know.”

He was surprised by Guti’s sudden, loud laughter. “Vicente? Seriously? Oh man, he never stops.”

A weight settled in Jesus’ stomach. “What do you mean?”

“Put it this way,” Guti said, still half laughing. “Vicente’s hardly a virgin. Don’t worry though. You’ll get your friend back soon enough. He gets bored of them pretty quick.”

It felt like the world fell away from Jesus then. A cold sweat rushed down his neck at the idea of Alexis being hurt by this stranger. Just because he didn’t want Jesus didn’t mean he should get hurt by some guy that just slept around for fun.

“You have to stop him.” The words were out before he could stop them.

“Excuse me?”

“Alexis isn’t like that. He’ll get hurt.”

“Sweetie, he’s a big boy. He can make his own decisions.”

“Guti, please.” He reached out and found the man’s arm but let go almost instantly, realising how forward he was being. “I just don’t want him to get hurt.”

A little bit of Guti realised that this may not be all about Alexis having sex and more to do with what had happened to Jesus in the past and he relented. “Ok, fine but I don’t know what you expect me to do.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As Jesus and Guti were talking, Alexis was already up in bed, enjoying the wonderful things Vicente could do with his mouth. He realised that he couldn’t remember half of what happened the first time they were together because he certainly would have remembered something this good.

Arching up, he tilted his head back and screwed his eyes shut. Firm hands held his hips in place as Vicente’s mouth worked him and there was no tiny little bit of him that could have resisted when soft fingers glided over his ass. He even bent his knees so Vicente could more easily find what he was looking for. Just the sensation of fingers running over and over his tight entrance made him tremble in anticipation.

“Ready?” his partner purred, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Alexis nodded eagerly, not trusting his voice to answer without shaking. Vicente wriggled the tip of a finger inside him and he whimpered. God, it felt so good. How had he not known about this before? How had he lived without doing this?

With a dirty laugh, Vicente pushed the intruding digit in further and listened to his partner groan. He worked it in and out slowly, knowing it drove Alexis crazy. Only a virgin would be so easily pleased, he thought. Kneeling up, he wrapped his free hand around Alexis’ cock and started stroking him just as slowly.

Alexis was surprised about how little embarrassment he felt at being watched while he did all these things, but he knew Vicente wanted him just as badly. He had shown it with the way he kissed down his body and when he had told him how good he looked.

His mouth fell open in a silent moan when Vicente slid another dry finger inside him. This time it burned painfully as he was stretched wide and he suddenly had no idea how people managed to have sex that way. As he gritted his teeth and tried to relax, Vicente kept stroking him. It was an interesting juxtaposition to be feeling – so much pleasure and pain at the same time. He whimpered beautifully when the fingers inside him began to push slowly in and out.

All of a sudden, in a rush, he felt an orgasm flow over him. It came as such a surprise that he couldn’t even think of warning Vicente before he was cumming in his hand.

“Fuck,” the boy growled, shaking the cum off his hand before wiping it fully clean on the bedspread.

Alexis was just trying to pull himself up, worried that he had ruined things, when Vicente was pushed him back down and moved up to straddle his chest.

“Now it’s my turn.” He took his own cock in one hand and angled it towards Alexis’ mouth which dropped open in response. He didn’t seem to have much choice in the matter as Vicente pushed impatiently inside him. There wasn’t much for him to do as his partner rolled his hips back and forth. He seemed to very much enjoy the wet sounds of his own cock pushing in and out of Alexis’ mouth and he came quickly. Holding himself steady as his hips and legs trembled, he emptied himself inside Alexis’ mouth and was happy to see the boy swallow without complaint. With a contented moan, he collapsed beside him on the bed.

It was a few minutes later, just as their temperatures were going down, that the door swung open to reveal Guti.

“Fucking hell!” Vicente shouted, dragging the cover over his and Alexis’ naked bodies. Instantly burning with embarrassment, Alexis tried to hide his face against Vicente’s arm. “Don’t you fucking knock?”

“It’s time to go,” said Guti, pretending that he hadn’t enjoyed the glimpse of naked flesh. “This party’s boring and Raul wants me home early.”  
“Yeah well, I wasn’t that bored,” Vicente complained.

“You said you wanted to go early and I want to get back to Raul.”

Kicking back the covers and grabbing his underwear, not caring that Guti was pretending not to look, Vicente continued grumbling under his breath. Once he was dressed he leant down to kiss the mess of blonde hair sticking out from under the covers.

“I’ll give you a call,” he told Alexis.

“Ok,” the boy said, barely audible as he still spoke mostly into the pillow.

Turning away, Vicente grabbed Guti by the arm and pushed him towards the stairs. “If you weren’t so whipped I’d be getting laid right now,” he hissed under his breath as they left the room.

Alexis lay in the tangle of sheets, trying to calm his rapidly beating heart and gather his thoughts. He was just about to fall asleep when his phone beeped and he picked it up. His heart fluttered as Vicente’s name appeared.

“Good fun tonight,” the message read. “Should do it again sometime, x.”

Grinning widely, Alexis found the energy to get out of bed and pull his clothes on. He was almost excited to go downstairs and be around the other guests, knowing what he had just done that none of them would even suspect.


	4. Chapter 4

Villa had never felt anything like it before. His lover had always been willing in sex, enjoying it obviously, but they had never had the time to really explore each other’s bodies and relax fully. He supposed that was what had loosened him up so well. He didn’t know that, despite the numerous times they had been together over the past few months, it had still hurt Silva a little each time. Sometimes had been better than others and he had always cum, but this was different. With Villa pressed deep inside him, he found that he could flex his muscles around his cock to wonderful effect. Lifting his legs, he wrapped them around Villa’s hips to hold them in place and clung to his shoulders with a tight grip.

Silva’s breath came in little gasps as he tightened around his lover, over and over. Villa could only roll his hips a little, not wanting to pull back for even a second. He could feel the desperation in Silva as they clung together, trying to push himself over the edge and when he did his whole body seemed to open up. Somehow he managed to push down on Villa a little more and his whole body shook. Villa could feel it everywhere they touched. Gasping but smiling, Silva found Villa’s eyes and let his orgasm overcome him. It barely took anything for Villa to follow suit and the feel of hot cum inside him brought fresh waves of pleasure to his lover.

They were still trembling when they came apart, unable to touch until their bodies had cooled down. When they did, Silva was very eager to have Villa wrap his arms around him and hold him safe and close. They didn’t talk, they didn’t need to, but they lay together until they fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was later than Silva expected when he woke up to Villa nuzzling his neck.

“Stop it,” he giggled, squirming away but not too far. Villa pulled him back so they could kiss. He didn’t miss the affectionate gaze in Silva’s eyes or how carefully he was moving. When it was really good his lover often felt strangely fragile afterwards and he appreciated how gentle Villa was with him at those times.

“Should we go downstairs?” he said. “We can’t just stay in bed all weekend.”

“I thought that was the plan,” Silva grinned back. He had been very excited that Villa’s parents were out of town for the first weekend of the Easter holidays, especially when Villa had suggested he stay over.

“The plan is to have lots and lots of sex,” said Villa, giving his boyfriend another kiss. “We don’t have to be in bed to do it.”

Still smiling, Silva let himself be pulled out of bed where Villa helped him to get dressed again, although it took longer than usual because of all the kissing. Suddenly hungry, they went down to the kitchen to see what they could put together and Silva got very excited about a movie he loved that Villa had never seen before.

Snuggled together on the couch, Silva sighed contentedly and wrapped Villa’s arms around him. Everything was so perfect he couldn’t even imagine that things could change.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Happy birthday!” Fernando shouted, throwing himself on Sergio so that they both tumbled onto the bed. He wriggled up into a sitting position, straddling Sergio’s waist before leaning in to kiss him.

“I didn’t get you a present,” he admitted, “but I will, I promise.”

Sergio laughed and brought him down for another kiss. “That’s fine, baby. I didn’t get you one either, remember? Besides, I know you don’t have any money.”

“You threw me a party,” said Fernando. “And I will have money. Gerard’s mum is going to give me an allowance.”

He beamed widely and Sergio thought about how he had changed since hearing the news that Gerard’s mother had agreed to be his guardian. At first he had been angry that they had gone behind his back and contacted his parents but they had agreed to drop the charges about him smashing up the house so long as he stayed in Barcelona. It had hurt to know that they really didn’t want him back but he hid it well. Besides, he was happy to stay and go back to school with Sergio and if Martin and Danny ever forgave him then he would like having them around too. For now they were staying in a cheap motel to give everyone some space, but Fernando hoped they would be back soon. He had tried to get the address but Martin had been rather evasive and left with their things pretty quickly.

Gerard’s mother had paid a passing visit but left just as quickly. She felt guilty about what Roberto had done to Jesus and her son but Gerard said she tried to fix everything with money and couldn’t even look him in the eye. Common assumption among his friends was that he had told her to go. He was eighteen now and had full access to a hefty bank account. He didn’t really need her there. She still paid for all the staff at the house but anything else he needed he could get.

Sergio came back to reality at the persistent nuzzling of Fernando against his neck.

“I can think of something you can give me for your birthday,” Sergio told him, his voice husky and persuasive.

“Oh yeah?” his partner grinned, giving his hips a little wriggle. With a squeal of delight, Fernando found himself pushed onto his back and Sergio comfortable between his legs. They hadn’t slept together since that first time and neither had thought of much else the past week.

“Are you sure you’re ok with this?” Fernando asked.

Sergio kissed him hungrily. “It’s fine, baby. I’ve still probably slept with more people than you anyway.”

Fernando tilted his head back, laughing, and let Sergio accost his neck. The grin didn’t leave his face as they pulled off each other’s clothes. There was a lot about their partner that both boys wanted to explore but they had plenty of time to do that. For now they just had to satisfy their urges and tighten the bond they had felt ever since they first met.

Spreading his legs wide, Fernando welcomed Sergio between them the same way would for Danny of Martin. He moaned and sighed as intrusive fingers opened him up. It was so much gentler and more thrilling than most people he had been with but they didn’t really count anyway. Only three had made him want to sleep with them and only Martin and Danny came close to how Sergio made him feel.

When his lover pushed eagerly inside he was stretched wide. Experience helped him to relax and accept the man inside him until floods of pleasure trembled through him.

“God, you feel so good,” Sergio groaned. Kneeling back, he thrust slowly in and out of his new lover and watched his beautiful reactions. Fernando was clearly loving every second of it. He had never felt so good, so right, so... accepted before.

He reached for Sergio when he knew he was about to cum and the boy arched over him, pounding in deep and hard until he had cum too. They fell apart, laughing deliriously and catching each other’s eyes. Fernando was fairly certain that he was still smiling even as he fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A whole weekend of sex and snuggling and more sex and having fun and then, just to make sure they’d had enough, even more sex, had left Silva a bit tired. And certainly quite sore. Still, he had agreed to help out at the little cafe his parents owned during the holidays and Monday was his first day. It was the previous summer that he had first helped out and he knew the ropes. At least that meant he could mostly work on autopilot and daydream about Villa.

During his lunch break he texted him but got no reply. Villa had said something about catching up on school work, which seemed pretty odd for him, but Silva had said nothing. He played with his phone all through his break waiting for a reply and got told off for checking it during his shift too. By the time he was walking home from the beach, where the little cafe was situated so it could attract tourists, he was starting to wonder whether he should text again. He had already sent two, thinking that the first might not have gotten through, but he didn’t want to seem desperate.

Walking along the busy street, he wasn’t sure what made him glance up but he did, and what he saw made him freeze.

There was Villa, sitting in the window of a little coffee shop, smiling and laughing with his phone in his hand. Next to him, sitting far too close for Silva’s liking, was a boy he didn’t recognise. His blue eyes seemed to shine as Villa smiled widely at him and to Silva’s horror, leant in to whisper something in his ear. As he did so, he rested his hand on the boy’s shoulder with obvious familiarity and the boy responded with a lingering touch to Villa’s hip. They broke apart, eyes locked, smiling widely and still leaning in close to each other, ignoring the world.

Silva felt his heart tighten and tears blurred his vision. Turning on his heel, Silva raced home, not wanting to see any more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s find out whether Villa is cheating on Silva and how Danny is recovering from his ‘attack.’

Danny woke up to find Martin pressed up against of him, a certain part of his anatomy digging into his leg.

“Martin,” he said, wriggling away. “I’m not in the mood.”

His partner turned sleepy eyes on him. “Sorry. Can’t really help it sometimes. Just ignore it.” Reaching for Danny he pulled him close again but could still feel his tension. They hadn’t done anything more than cuddles and brief kisses since Danny had slept with Fernando. It was the longest they had gone since their first time together.

“I’m not in the mood,” Danny repeated in a small voice. He wriggled down under the covers and tried not to look at Martin when he raised himself up on one elbow.

“Baby, I’m not pressuring you,” Martin soothed. “You can take as long as you want, I understand.”

“Promise?”

Martin nuzzled against his hair before dropping kisses all over his face. “You’re so sweet. I promise. I just want you to be happy.”

Danny gave a weak smile but visibly relaxed in his grip. For a while they stayed like that, in Thierry’s bed, enjoying the peace and quiet. They had already planned to go back to Gerard’s that day as soon as Danny said he was ready to move.

Thierry had no problem with them leaving but he wanted them to keep in touch. Martin had promised not to do anything stupid and just focus on making his boyfriend feel better but he couldn’t be sure. It was wise as well to stay friendly now that Martin claimed to be alright with his and Bojan’s relationship. There were times he had watched them together closely and had to admit that it seemed as healthy a relationship as any he had seen. Bojan himself was a little relieved that someone else was in on the secret now.

Over all it seemed like things had worked out but Martin knew Danny’s dislike of being touched wasn’t just to do with his recovering injuries. Things had been bad with them before that and after all his poor boy had been through, it would take him a while to be back to normal.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a full day since Silva had seen Villa in the coffee shop with another boy and it had taken him that long to get up the courage to visit him. Even as he walked up to the front door and rang the bell he wasn’t so sure it was a good idea. He debated running away before Villa even appeared. When he did Silva had nothing to say.

“Silva!” Villa exclaimed. He held the door half shut so his partner couldn’t see past him. “Hey. Hi. I, erm, I didn’t know you were coming. I mean, I thought you’d be at work.”

Silva looked up, hearing his lover stumble over his words and seeing how half dressed he was in the middle of the afternoon. Before he could think of anything to say he found himself sobbing. Tears sprang from his eyes as he hung his head. He wished he could be angry or hate Villa but he couldn’t. He just knew it was all over and the whole world seemed to fall away. He shouldn’t have come, shouldn’t have seen this.

“Silva,” Villa said, panicking. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

In a second his arms were around his boyfriend, holding him tight and kissing his face. It only made Silva cry harder.

“I saw you,” he managed after a few minutes.

“You saw me where?”

“Yesterday, with that guy. He...” Silva started crying again, unable to hold himself together. He let Villa hold him instead, though he knew he should have pushed him away.

“Oh, baby. No, it’s not... it’s not...”

“Just leave me alone.” Silva wriggled out of Villa’s grip and stumbled a few steps away before Villa caught him again. He pressed him against the wall and tried to get him to look up but Silva’s watery eyes were directed at the ground.

He couldn’t believe that he had felt so close to the other boy just a few days ago. Everything had been so perfect, he should have known it would go wrong. It had probably started when they were having problems, or maybe even before that. Maybe it had been happening all this time and he had still given Villa everything and trusted him and... God, he was so stupid.

“Baby, please, it’s not what you think.” Villa’s voice was gentle but still nervous. “He’s just a friend. He came down from Asturias to visit.”

Silva could feel himself trembling as he tried to sort this information out in his head. “Why didn’t you tell me about him?”

Villa sighed heavily in reply. “It’s complicated. I just... I haven’t told anyone about him.”

“Why?”

“He’s just... a different part of my life. The two things don’t fit together.”

Silva lifted his head long enough to fix him with a desperate stare. Villa knew how little his words made things better but he didn’t quite know why he was keeping secrets.

“Why?” Silva repeated. “He’s just a friend. Are you embarrassed about me?”

“No, no, no,” Villa insisted. He tried to kiss Silva but found him turning his head away. It hurt to find himself rejected. “Honey, it’s not like that.”

“He’s just a friend. Why would you hide him from me? It’s not like you dated.”  
“No,” said Villa but he paused long enough before answering and looked away for just a second to let Silva know he was lying.

“Oh God,” Silva moaned. He seemed to slide down the wall a little and was glad it was there to hold him up. “You went out with him.”

“Silva, it was a long time ago.” Villa reached for him but Silva cringed away. This was why he had kept his visit a secret. “It was before I came here.”

Shaking his head, wanting to deny all of this, Silva slipped past. He ignored Villa’s touch and kept moving. He knew his boyfriend was calling his name but he blocked it out and started to run.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next morning he was barely out of bed when there was a knock at the door. He would have ignored it but his feet already seemed to be taking him there. He didn’t even have time to think that it might be Villa before opening the door and realising that it was him. He was going to tiredly shut the door and go back to bed but he noticed the blue-eyed boy – Villa’s ex – beside him.

“Silva,” Villa started tentatively. “This is my friend, Juan Mata.”

Silva looked over the boy and hated him a little more. He had a nice smile and those eyes were very blue. He didn’t seem as shy and awkward as Silva either. They had probably only broken up because Villa had to move. Self consciously he dragged a hand through his hair and tried to make it look a little less like he had just woken up.

Villa was giving him a nervous smile, his eyes still asking for forgiveness when he turned to finish his introduction. “Juanma, this is David Silva, my boyfriend.”

The boy’s eyes widened in surprise but a smile was already on his face. “Oh, hi. Nice to meet you. I didn’t even know Villa had a boyfriend.”

Silva shook the hand offered to him and found himself hating him a little bit more.


	6. Chapter 6

Silva snuggled against Villa’s side, pouting and wrapping possessive arms around his boyfriend. No matter how many times Villa kissed his head or squeezed him tightly Silva didn’t smile. Mata chattered away enough for all three of them and tried to keep a smile on his face even though he was surprised at the revelation of Villa having a boyfriend, and a moody one at that. Eventually he excused himself and went to the bathroom.

As soon as he was gone Villa turned to Silva and tried to make things better. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mention him earlier. It was a last minute thing.”

“Is he sleeping in your room?” Silva asked, his voice flat as he refused to look at Villa.

“Erm... yeah, but nothing’s going on. Baby, please trust me.”

“How can I when you keep secrets about stuff like this?” At least he was sounding angry now.

“Please, just tell me what to do to fix it.”

“I don’t know,” said Silva. He pulled his arms away from around his lover and slumped lower on the couch. “I don’t know why you lie to me.”

“It’s not because of you,” Villa cajoled, nuzzling Silva’s neck. “I was just different back then. It’s not who I am now. No one needs to know about it.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.” Silva pulled away sharply and tried to walk away. There was something else going on, he was sure of it, and if there wasn’t then why all the secrecy?

“No, please, wait.” Villa rose with him and caught him before he could get out the door. His hands fell to Silva’s narrow waist and he cringed at how Silva tried to shrink away from his touch. “I didn’t like who I was back then, ok? Everything got better when I came here. I don’t want everyone to know.”

“To know what?”

Villa’s eyes flitted to the door and back, making sure they were still alone. “We didn’t have much in Asturias and it was a small town, everyone knew each other. Once you had a reputation at school you couldn’t get rid of it and I was... well, I wasn’t what I am here, ok? I don’t want to be that person again.”

“Villa...” Silva’s brow furrowed in confusion. A lot of thoughts were starting in his head but none seemed to finish properly. Villa’s embarrassed panic was real though. He knew that for sure.

Before he could say anything more Mata had returned. Villa gave him a pleading look and Silva found his voice again.

“Are you still coming to Sergio’s birthday party?”

“Well...” Villa looked at Mata and then back at Silva, apologetic.

“You have to,” Silva insisted. “It’s his eighteenth. You can’t miss it.”

“What about Juan?”

“He can come too. No one will mind.” He looked at Mata with a friendlier look than anything the other boy had seen on his face so far. Turning back to Villa, he smiled. “I’m sure everyone will want to meet him.”

Villa’s eyes seemed to be begging Silva but the boy just looked away.

“Sounds fun,” Mata said, trying to break the awkward silence between the others.

Silva nodded and stepped away from Villa. “I have work soon,” he lied. “You should go.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Unable to have two parties at his house so close together, Sergio had let Gerard organise his birthday party. It was more fun to have a free mansion anyway. Fernando had given him his birthday present (sex, naturally) earlier that day and by the time everyone else showed up he was in a slightly tipsy but very happy state. Not all of his guests seemed quite as happy.

Gerard and Cesc were laughing about something and Guti and Raul were as happy as ever but everyone else seemed a little off. Silva was staying close to Villa but clearly upset about something most likely to do with Villa’s cute Asturian friend. Danny seemed a little quiet when he and Martin eventually came in and Sergio felt Fernando tense at his side. He squashed even closer when Martin made a bee-line for him.

“Nando?”

“Yeah?” He squeaked in a little voice.

“I’m sorry about getting so mad at you before. We’ve missed you.”

Sergio smiled at the eagerness on Fernando’s face at those words. His eyes seemed to light up.

“Friends again?” Martin asked.

“Of course.” Fernando threw himself at Martin, rapping his arms around him and burying his face against his shoulder. Still smiling, Sergio stepped out of the way and let Danny gently join in the hug too. When they broke apart he even offered to go and get drinks for them all. At least that was one thing sorted out.

“Hey, Bojan,” he greeted as he spotted the boy leaning against the kitchen table, phone in hand.

“Hi, Sergio. Happy birthday.”

“Thanks.” Sergio beamed. It was really turning out to be a good one. “Glad you could make it.”

He went to pull some beers from the fridge but stopped when he had a thought. “You could have brought your boyfriend, you know? The more the merrier.”

“Oh, erm... yeah, it’s not really his thing.” Bojan was blushing hard and refused to look up even though he knew Sergio was watching him closely.

“You know, you don’t have to lie about having a boyfriend, Bojan. There’s nothing wrong with being single.”

“I’m not lying,” the boy insisted. “It’s just... complicated, that’s all.”

Beers in hand, Sergio kicked the fridge door shut and took a step closer. He lowered his voice even though they were alone. “Is he that older guy?”

“What!?” Bojan’s mind went wild, trying to work out how Sergio knew. Had he seen them together? Did he know it was Thierry? Oh shit, what was he going to do?

“That older guy you told me about a few months ago,” Sergio reminded him. “You said you broke up because of the age gap.”

Bojan looked down. “Oh, yeah. I...we....”

“Got back together? Look, Bojan, it’s ok with me. Just be careful. You know what happened with Jesus.”

“It’s not like that,” Bojan insisted. “It’s just... complicated. It’ll be fine once I’ve left school.”

Sergio narrowed his eyes a little and Bojan’s tummy flipped. He had said too much. God, why couldn’t he just keep his mouth shut?

“All right,” Sergio conceded. “Just be careful, ok?”

Bojan nodded, a little touched at Sergio’s concern. Of course that didn’t make him any less relieved when his friend left.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Out in the garden, getting some fresh air, Cristiano was surprised to find Silva by himself. The boy was sitting on the edge of the patio, chin resting on his knees. For a second Cristiano had almost missed huddled in the darkness. When he went closer he was almost sure he heard a little sniffle.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked, though it didn’t take a genius to work it out. Silva had been frowning all night and Villa looked pretty uncomfortable too.

“It’s nothing,” the boy answered quietly, but he didn’t move away when Cristiano sat next to him. Their bodies pressed warmly together and he found Cristiano’s arm around his shoulders surprisingly nice.

“Come on, you can tell me. Have you and Villa had an argument?”

“Not really.”

“Not really?”

Silva sighed and felt himself lean into Cristiano’s side a little more. “It’ll sound stupid.”

Cristiano laughed a little and Silva felt the vibration through him. “No it won’t. Is it about that friend of his?”

“They used to date,” Silva told him. He didn’t see his friend raise an eyebrow in surprise. “He didn’t even tell me he was visiting. I wouldn’t have known at all if I hadn’t seen them together.” He stopped for a second to pull his sleeves down over his hands. “I thought he was cheating on me.”

“Oh, Silva,” Cristiano laughed. “He would never cheat on you.”

Silva didn’t look so convinced. “He’s barely talked to me all night,” he pouted. “And why would he keep him secret if he didn’t still have feelings for him? You should see them together. They’re always touching each other and giving each other these looks.”

Feeling the boy’s panic as he spoke, Cristiano stroked his arm gently. He liked Silva and Villa together and it would be stupid for them to get messed up over this. They had had enough problems lately.

“Maybe I can help you out,” Cristiano suggested, leaning in close.

“How?”

“Well, maybe you need to make him realise that he can’t just ignore you.” He leant in, hot breath tickling Silva’s neck and making his hairs stand up. “We could make him a little jealous.”

Very slowly and gently, he kissed Silva right at the sensitive spot under his ear. The boy’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open. An involuntary shiver ran through him and he was suddenly aware of every place their bodies touched. He sat very still as Cristiano pulled back to see his face and tried to will himself into shrinking smaller.

The dark look in Cristiano’s eyes disappeared when he saw Silva’s uncertainty. A smile appeared again and he threw Silva an easy wink. “Or I could just fuck his little friend. That should stop him from getting in your way.”

Silva’s eyes widened again and his mouth was making sounds before he even realised what he was saying. “Would you?”

“Of course.” Cristiano’s smile widened and he grabbed Silva by the hands, making him jump before hauling him to his feet.

“Now, come on. Let’s get this thing started.”


	7. Chapter 7

The night was wearing on and the occupants of Gerard’s house were becoming steadily more drunk. Cesc was amongst them, which Gerard now regretted since he realised it meant he wouldn’t get laid again that night. Maybe he’d still get blown if he was lucky.

Mata was chatting to Cristiano who had his arm around the back of the couch and almost over his shoulders. Gerard smirked as he watched them, Cristiano getting closer and closer and the new kid not once trying to pull away. The longer it went on the happier Silva seemed to be. He wasn’t surprised that when Villa went to the bathroom Silva followed soon after. He didn’t expect to see them again soon.

Really he should have been watching Jesus, though. The boy had seemed happy enough earlier on but then he had slipped away. If Gerard had been more observant he would have noticed it was when Alexis slinked in with his guest, who may or may not have been hid new boyfriend. All Gerard noticed was that Alexis seemed to be cosying up to Vicente and Gerard knew his reputation well. He wondered what Silva would have thought of it if he had bothered to look away from Villa and Mata just once that night.

Alexis had looked for his friend though. He had been disappointed that Silva looked so unhappy and he couldn’t go and make him feel better. Still, when Vicente’s hands lay on his hips and a shudder ran through him, he decided there were other things he should be focussing on.

Vicente turned him around so they were facing each other and caught his mouth. It was quite nice being romantic with Alexis. At least the boy was always willing and he learnt quickly. Vicente kissed him slowly, feeling him melt against him. As they ran out of breath he pulled back and turned his attentions to Alexis’ neck. He knew the boy liked that and predictably he let out a little whimper, the other guests forgotten for the moment.

Something caught Vicente’s eye and glanced up, mouth still against Alexis’ neck. A younger boy was looking at them, big blue eyes staring and his head ducking shyly when he was spotted. Vicente smiled at the curious youngster but was surprised to see him look up again from under his eyelashes. He held Vicente’s gaze despite his nervousness. Testing gently, Vicente licked up Alexis’ neck, making him shiver, and watched as the boy bit his bottom lip. What was going on here?

Before he could wonder any further, the boy turned towards the kitchen, pushing the door open but stopping long enough to look over his shoulder and let his eyes rove over Vicente. He smiled and placed one last kiss on Alexis’ skin.

“How about another drink?” he said.

“Ok,” Alexis answered, a dreamy smile on his face.

Vicente’s thoughts were already wandering as he followed this strange little boy into the kitchen. He hardly looked the type to come on so strongly with someone who was clearly there with a date already. Still, Alexis could wait while Vicente got to know him a little better.

Jesus glanced over his shoulder when the door opened, more nervous now that he and Vicente were alone. He fought the urge to keep his eyes on the floor and shrink away.

“You see something you like out there, kid?”

Jesus bit his lip again. He had never had to do this kind of thing with Roberto and words were hardly his strong suit. “Maybe.”

“You’re pretty forward,” Vicente continued. His eyes were narrowed as he stepped closer, making Jesus turn and trapping him against the counter. “Not just playing games with me, are you?”

Jesus shook his head and Vicente gave him an appraising look.

“How old are you?”

“How old do you want me to be?” The words were out before Jesus even realised what he had said and a flush ran over his cheeks. Vicente was smiling at his answer and dared to press their hips together.

“Have you ever done this before?” he asked, leaning in close. “You’re not just going to tease me, are you?”

Jesus nodded, licking his lips in anticipation. “Lots of times,” he insisted. The older boy didn’t look like he quite believed that but his cock was already getting excited at the prospect of taking this eager little boy to bed.

“Is there some place we can go?”

“My room’s upstairs.”

He grinned. “Perfect. Show me the way.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Villa jumped as he almost walked straight into his boyfriend at the foot of the stairs. “Shit, Silva. Don’t do that.”

“Sorry,” Silva mumbled, eyes on his shoes. “I just want to talk to you.”

“About what?” Villa suddenly remembered the tension between them and worried that this would result in another argument.

“I’m sorry I made you come here when I know you didn’t want anyone to meet Juan, but I think the others like him.”

“Yeah,” Villa sighed. “I guess so.”

Silva shuffled his feet. “Cristiano seems to like him.” He looked up for Villa’s reaction but it was unreadable.  
“Yeah,” was all his partner said in reply.

“Villa, can we make up now?” Silva stepped forward and fixed him with a pleading look. “I hate arguing with you.”

“I hate it too,” Villa admitted quietly. He let Silva step into him and kiss him gently but gave no other reaction. Silva kissed him again, more certainly this time.

“Let’s go upstairs,” he whispered.

“Are you sure?” Villa’s hands were lying on Silva’s chest but he didn’t know whether he should push him away or pull him closer.

Silva pressed his face against Villa’s neck and tried to nuzzle closer. “I just miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“So, upstairs?”

Villa couldn’t help but smile and kissed Silva firmly. “Upstairs,” he agreed and took Silva by the hand.

They collapsed onto the first empty bed they could find, Silva straddling Villa’s waist and pinning him down. Villa had never seen him so forceful before but he couldn’t argue when Silva started kissing him hungrily and grinding his hips down against him.

At some point Villa managed to roll them over and take control again but Silva wrapped his legs around his lover’s waist and held him close. His kisses became more frantic, his hands grasped and fumbled at Villa’s close, he pressed every inch of their bodies together until Villa’s heart was beating too fast and he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“Silva,” he gasped. “Slow down. It’s ok.”

Silva ignored him, kissing more desperately and only stopping when Villa managed to pin his hands down and pull away. He whined in panic.

“Silva, chill out. There’s no rush.”

“I just want to feel you.”

“We have plenty of time. I’m not going anywhere.” He saw the doubt in Silva’s eyes and knew it was his fault it was there. He hadn’t given Silva much reason to trust him over the past few days.

He removed himself from Silva’s body. “Turn over,” he said gently.

“No,” Silva all but begged.

“Shh, it’s alright.” He adjusted his lover into a new position, on his side, and spooned closely behind him. Stretching his arm out, he let Silva use it as a pillow and ran his free hand up and down his side.

“We’ll take it slow,” he purred against his ear.

“Please tell me you’re mine,” Silva said, his voice soft like he was telling secrets.

“I’m always yours,” Villa promised. He kissed his neck gently, sliding his hand into his jeans and stroking him. Silva lay comfortably in his arms, letting himself relax and feeling his cock come to life. He felt like he was in a dream when Villa eased them both out of their clothes and they lay back in position. They moved so slowly and gently together.

Villa wriggled two lubricant-slicked fingers inside him, opening him carefully and listening for the change in pace of his breathing. When he judged the time was right he pushed inside. Silva was silent, letting himself adjust and welcoming the pressure of Villa’s heavy cock inside him. When they started rocking gently together his breath came in little gasps of pleasure.

Villa lifted himself on one elbow to watch and wrapped his hand under Silva’s thigh. He lifted his leg for a better angle and found the boy had no problem with being handled into position by his lover. His gasps became louder and he balled the sheets in one hand. Villa grabbed his cock and jerked him quickly as he came inside him, pushing them both to climax together.

Trembling, Silva curled up on the bed. He wanted Villa to wrap himself around him and make him feel safe but he wouldn’t ask for it. He was relieved to find Villa doing exactly as he wanted after his breathing returned to normal.

They crawled under the sheets together, Silva turning over so he could bury his face against Villa’s chest. He heard his boyfriend yawn and felt him snuggle closer. With any luck, if he fell asleep soon, they would stay there until morning, and Cristiano would have plenty of time to get to know Juanma.


	8. Chapter 8

Sprawled on the bed, Cristiano pressing his knee between Mata’s thighs, the boy tried not to moan. When the other boy had invited him upstairs his mouth had agreed before his brain could realise what was happening. Ok so, yes, he had been thinking about doing this for most of the night but he hadn’t really entertained the possibility that it might actually happen.

“Mmm, you feel so good,” Cristiano whispered against his skin, pressing little kisses against his neck and making him tremble. Mata felt his legs spread a little wider.

Cristiano pushed his shirt up and Mata lifted his arms willingly, letting the offending fabric be pulled from between them. When Cristiano’s own shirt hit the floor he found himself staring at the most amazing body he had ever seen. Tongue snaking out to lick his lips, he placed his hands on that firm, well-muscled chest and held him back. He wanted to get a good look.

“See something you like?” Cristiano sat back on his knees and Mata’s fingers trailed over his abs and down to the waistband of his pants. Realising that the boy wasn’t about to undo them himself, Cristiano unzipped his jeans and wriggled them down to reveal his stiff cock. He didn’t miss the way Mata’s eyes widened at the sight of it.

Getting comfortable against the pillows, he invited Mata on top of him. The boy didn’t need too much more encouragement to start kissing down his chest. Cristiano watched through half closed eyes until he reached his cock and licked the tip gently. He had certainly given blowjobs before, he wasn’t nervous, but it was slow and gentle. Cristiano relaxed into it, letting the sensations build gradually. There was no need for them to hurry. Villa wouldn’t be wondering where his little friend was any time soon.

“Just like that,” he whispered encouragingly, fingers trailing over the bare skin of Mata’s shoulder. As good as it felt, he didn’t try to stop the boy when he pulled back and shuffled forward on his knees, unzipping his own pants.

Cristiano rose up to meet him, wrapping him in strong arms and laying him back on the bed. Mata couldn’t help but wrap his arms around his soon-to-be lover’s neck and hold him close so they could kiss hungrily. When Cristiano pulled back he was smiling and set about removing the rest of their clothes. Even when naked, Mata didn’t feel as exposed as he thought he would and when Cristiano laid his hands on his knees he spread his legs willingly.

Kissing again, he had time to relax. This other boy knew exactly what he was doing and it was very hard for Mata to make himself say no. When Cristiano’s hand ran the length of his body and settled between his thighs he actually found himself rising up to meet it. A moan escaped his lips as Cristiano’s wandering fingers found his ass and ran over his entrance until he was shivering. When one long finger pushed inside he tightened and whimpered. God, it felt too good.

“How does that feel?” Cristiano purred. His words only worked to make Mata harden even more. There was no embarrassment when Cristiano pulled back to get a better look at him. He watched as Mata winced and hissed and leant closer when he saw him lips moving silently.

“What was that, baby?”

“More. Please, please.” Mata half screamed when Cristiano managed to work himself in further.

“Think you can manage another?”

Mata nodded eagerly, not really thinking about what he was being asked, just wanting to make his partner happy. He tried to relax but as soon as a second finger barely eased its way inside him he yelped.

“Fuck, ow!”

“Shh, shh,” Cristiano soothed. He held his fingers in place but Mata only clenched more tightly around him. Even when Cristiano took his cock in his hand and stroked him gently, Mata continued to screw his eyes shut and wince in pain.

“Baby,” Cristiano asked, leaning close. “Are you a virgin?”

A tremble ran through Mata and he knew his cheeks were already turning red. “N-no,” he managed to mumble.

Cristiano kissed his burning cheek gently. “Tell me the truth. Is this your first time?”

Mata whining and screwing his eyes shut was all the answer he needed and he slowly removed his fingers.

“I’m sorry,” the boy whimpered trying to curl into a ball but Cristiano refused to let him. He pressed his body on top of Mata’s and kissed him until he felt him relax a little.

“It’s ok, Juanin,” he said, kissing him again. “We can do other stuff.”

“No, we can still... if you want to. It’s fine.”

Cristiano kissed him firmly, cutting off anything else he might say. “You’re not ready,” he assured the boy, not mentioning the fact that he was already too tired to deal with the time it would take to deflower a virgin. “Next time,” he told Mata and cut off any more conversation by taking his cock in his hand.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gerard wished he hadn’t had so much to drink. If he had known Cesc was going to be so willing he would have stayed as sober as he could. As it was he was sure he was fumbling with the younger boy’s clothes more than usual. Luckily Cesc seemed even more inebriated than him and was content to nuzzle and kiss at his neck and they both gasped for breath.

Gerard let out a long moan, half in frustration, as he tried to plunge his hand into Cesc’s not quite unbuttoned pants.

“Fuck,” he growled.  
“Geri,” Cesc moaned. “I want you so bad.”

Roughly, Gerard tugged Cesc’s pants down to his knees. He knew his partner could be a wanton, dirty little thing with the right encouragement. He was just about to turn him over and get him on all fours when a scream snapped him to his senses.

“What was that?” Cesc asked, eyes wide with alarm.

“Gerard!” Jesus screamed. “Help!”

Before Cesc could even pull his pants up, Gerard was off the bed and racing to Jesus’ room. Cesc heard the door slam open and a lot of shouting. He was stumbling along, pulling his pants up, when he saw Gerard pushing a very scared looking Vicente out of the room.

“I swear I didn’t do anything. He just started freaking out.”

“Get the hell out of my house,” Gerard growled. He pushed the startled boy hard enough to make him fall down but Vicente was barely on the ground before he started scrambling up and racing for the front door.

Cesc entered the room to find Jesus on the floor by his bed, clothes strewn around him and his presumably naked body wrapped in a blanket. He was sobbing so hard Cesc knew it must hurt. Gerard crouched in front of him, trying to cup his face and see if he was hurt.

“I’m sorry,” the boy cried. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“Shh, it’s not your fault. It’s ok, baby.”

Jesus only cried harder.

“What’s going on?”

Cesc turned to see Alexis beside him. Where was he supposed to start? Alexis didn’t wait for an answer though. He was already looking into the room and had spotted Jesus on the floor.

“Jesus,” he gasped, rushing to his side and ignoring Cesc and Gerard. “What happened?”

As soon as the boy saw his friend his arms went out to him and he was pulled into a warm embrace. “I’m so sorry,” he sobbed. “I thought I could do it. I just want him to go away.”

Alexis looked around in confusion.

“He brought someone up here,” Gerard supplied. Alexis didn’t need to know it was Vicente, not yet. Jesus was glad he was there and telling him the truth would just make him leave. Besides, Gerard had no idea how to handle this.

“I guess trying to sleep with him brought some things back,” he continued. The pain on Alexis’ face was evident.

“I’m sorry,” Jesus whimpered.  
“Shh,” Alexis soothed, kissing his head. “It’s not your fault. You’re a good boy.”

Cradled in Alexis’ arms, Jesus felt himself calm down a little but it was still quite a while before his tears subsided.

“You need to rest,” Alexis told him.

“Please don’t leave.” He clung to his friend’s shirt but needn’t have worried.

“Of course, sweetie. Let’s get you to bed, ok?”

Jesus nodded softly, wiping fresh tears from his eyes. Gerard and Cesc left with barely another word and he let Alexis, gentle as always, make him comfortable in bed. When they were both in, he crept closer and cuddled up to his friend’s side, hoping that when he woke up it would all just be a bad dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed a day. So sorry *hugs*

“Surprised you can sit down.”

Silva looked up quizzically as Cristiano pulled up a chair beside him at the kitchen table. “What?”

“Well, I figured after you and Villa snuck off to make up he must have fucked you raw.”

“Cris!”

The other boy laughed loudly and slung his arm around Silva’s narrow shoulders. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.” He nuzzled a squirming Silva’s neck just as Villa pushed the door open. Silva gave him a desperate look but Cristiano was already laughing.

“Hands off,” Villa ordered, slapping his affectionate friend’s arm and making him let go. He pulled Silva off his seat so that he could take it before letting him balance on his knee.

Cristiano was still smiling at Silva’s bright red cheeks when the door opened again to admit Mata. Silva couldn’t have been any more obvious if he had started making out with Villa right then and there. As it was he settled for wrapping his arms around his neck and nuzzling close. Taking a seat on the other side of the table, Mata found Cristiano nudging his leg and smirking when he caught his eye.

“What are you doing today?” he asked casually.

Mata glanced at Villa. “Erm, I don’t know.”

“Maybe I could show you around?” He saw Mata glance at Villa again and intervened before his friend could speak. “We can give these two some space for a while.”

“Sure,” Mata agreed. “Sounds like fun.”

“Come on then.” Before Mata could change his mind, Cristiano had grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up. They made a quick exit while Villa was still gaping for an answer.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jesus was finally sleeping peacefully when Alexis crept out of bed and downstairs. His throat was dry and his head starting to ache as the alcohol wore off. He made the trip quick, wanting to get back before Jesus realised he was gone. The only thing that slowed him was checking to see if Vicente had replied to his text from the night before; Still nothing.

He was almost back with only a few minutes having passed when Cesc showed up.

“Hey,” he said, smiling. “Thanks for taking care of Jesus last night. You’re really good with him, even after what happened with Vicente.”

Alexis nodded, eager to get back, when it actually occurred to him what Silva had said. “What about Vicente?”  
Eyes widening, Cesc realised he had put his foot in it. “Oh, well, you know, it was Vicente who... scared him.”

“But I thought he was with someone... it was Vicente? My Vicente?”

Hurriedly, Cesc tried to backtrack. “I thought you knew, besides you two weren’t serious and Jesus isn’t thinking straight right now.”

“He was sleeping with Vicente?” Alexis voice sounded tight, his heart plummeting through the door. He had spent all night looking after the boy and he hadn’t even thought to mention it. He knew Vicente was with him.

As if he had known they were talking about him, or maybe sensing that his bed was empty, Jesus suddenly appeared in the doorway. Alexis looked at him, unable to mask his shock, and saw tears already welling up in his eyes.

“Alexis, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be mad at him, Alexis. He can’t help being messed up.”

Jesus looked down shamefully, embarrassment turning his cheeks pink.

“I – I need to go.”

“Alexis, wait!” Jesus rushed after him and stopped him before he reached the stairs. “Please, I’m so sorry. It just happened... I just wanted it to go away and...”

Alexis stopped him by placing a hand either side of his head. Leaning down, he pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t want to get mad with you Jesus, but if I stay then I will. Just give me some space, ok?”

Jesus nodded and tried to reach up to kiss his friend. Alexis pulled away like he’d had an electric shock. “I have to go,” he repeated, and this time when he turned to leave no one came after him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva and Villa had made the journey back to Villa’s empty house with a lot of affection but very few words. They had even made it up to bed where they curled up together and tried to get some more sleep. They had both drank a little more than they had meant to. Once there however, Silva’s brain just wouldn’t shut up and he founding himself asking Villa a question that had been praying on his mind.

“Villa, we still haven’t talked about what you were like in Asturias. I know you’re keeping something from me. Can’t you just tell me what it is?”

Villa sighed. “Silva, not this, not now. I’m tired.”

“But I want to know. Did you do something bad?”

“No.”

“Do you think I won’t like you anymore if you tell me?”

Villa was silent.

“Baby, you know I love you. That won’t change.”

“You love who I am here,” Villa told him. “You don’t need to know how things were then. I’m not ever going to be that person again. I can look after myself now, it’s different.”

“Look after yourself?”

He growled in frustration. “It’s nothing. Stop asking about it.”

“I just want to get to know you better.”

Throwing back the covers, Villa sat up, putting a good deal of distance between himself and his lover. “You don’t want to know that part of me. It’s not who I really am.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I was you, ok?” Villa spun around, making Silva shrink back against the wall. “I was that kid that everyone pushed around, the one who got his lunch money stolen and was chased home from school and beaten up for no reason. And I never stopped them, I never stood up for myself. I was fucking pathetic and I’m not going to do that anymore! I’m not going to be that person again!”

Villa screwed his eyes shut and balled the bed sheets in his hands. Silva watched wide-eyed as his knuckles turned white and the silence stretched out between them. It took a while for him to find his voice, quiet as it was.

“I don’t think you’re pathetic.”

Villa deflated a little. “You didn’t know me.”

“I would still love you.”

“No you wouldn’t.”

“Villa,” said Silva, sounding offended. “You think I don’t love you?”

“I know you love me.” Villa turned to face his lover and was thankful of presence, though it didn’t heal the ache in his chest. “I just don’t think you would have even noticed me.”

Silva shook his head sadly and came closer. He reached for Villa who came to him willingly, resting his head on his shoulder. “I’m sure I would have.”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Can we just pretend it didn’t happen?”

Silva looked at him sadly but nodded anyway. “Ok, baby.” He kissed his head gently, the way he liked Villa doing to him. “We don’t need to talk about, but I do love you. I don’t care what happened to you in the past so long as I have you now.”

Villa gave a little smile and nuzzled closer, letting the strong, warm presence of his lover comfort him.


	10. Chapter 10

Mata was supposed to be going home soon and suddenly realised that he had spent more time with Cristiano over the past few days than Villa, who he was supposed to be visiting. He couldn’t make himself feel completely bad about it though. Cristiano had been so nice to him and a little holiday romance was exactly what he wanted, especially if it included losing his virginity. A part of him had thought maybe Villa would be the one since they had gone pretty far together before, but that was before he had known about Silva. Cristiano was more experienced anyway.

He stretched a little in his would-be lover’s arms, feeling their naked skin brush together. Cristiano smiled at him.

“So, you and Villa used to date,” he said.

“Yeah, before he came here.” Mata closed his eyes. His body had cooled now from the last bout of fooling around. Cristiano wasn’t pushing him too fast but he assumed that by the end of the day he wouldn’t be a virgin anymore. The thought made him smile even as his tummy squirmed.

He had a sudden thought and opened his eyes again. “It’s not a problem is it, since you’re friends?”

Cristiano laughed. “No, it’s fine. I was just wondering why you two never slept together.”

Mata shrugged. “It just never got that far. We weren’t together long and we were friends first so it felt kind of weird.”

That made sense, thought Cristiano. He had thought it a little strange since Mata was so easy with him but maybe his friendship with Villa had complicated things too much. Or maybe Villa just liked the shy ones more. His thoughts drifted to Silva.

“What do you think about his boyfriend?” he asked.

“Silva?” Mata shrugged. “I don’t know. He seems ok.”

“You don’t like him,” Cristiano said with a smile.

“I do,” Mata insisted quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. “I just don’t think he likes me. Besides, it’s kind of weird...”

“What is?”

“Nothing,” Mata said, turning onto his side. Cristiano wrapped his arm around him and pulled him back straight away. His partner sighed.

“Tell me,” Cristiano ordered gently.

Mata heaved a bigger sigh than before and said what was on his mind.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The club was probably way too noisy and crowded for Jesus to feel comfortable in but he had insisted Gerard take him out. He had heard that everyone was going to be there and since everyone included Alexis, or so he hoped, he really wanted to be there too. They arrived a little later than the others and he quickly found a seat with Cristiano and Mata. Gerard disappeared to get them some drinks and he relaxed a little.

For a while the made small talk but Jesus never stopped looking around the club. Bojan wasn’t here yet and he would probably be coming with Alexis. His feet tapped impatiently under the table. After a little while they were joined by Sergio and Fernando and Mata got up to go the bathroom. He winced a little as he did and Cristiano asked if he was ok. Mata smiled at him before leaving. Jesus watched as Sergio raised his eyes and nodded towards the boy. Cristiano gave him a wide grin in reply that made his friend laugh and shake his head. Jesus frowned in confusion.

A few more minutes passed with the only conversation happening quietly between Sergio and Fernando. Cristiano tuned them out and let his gaze drift to the dancefloor where Villa and Silva were wrapped around each other. He thought back to his conversation with Mata earlier that day and his brow furrowed. It couldn’t possibly be true. As he watched, Villa leant down to whisper something in Silva’s ear and his partner smiled widely. His frown deepened. Silva was in love with Villa, he knew that for sure. Before he could think about it anymore Mata sat back down again and Cristiano dragged his eyes away.

Sergio and Fernando had been replaced by Danny and Martin by the time Jesus caught sight of Alexis. He dodged away from the table quickly, ignoring Cristiano telling the others that there were jobs going at the hotel if they were interested. By the looks on their faces they clearly were. He scampered quickly across to the bar and dared to touch Alexis’ arm. His friend turned around, surprised to see him.

“Can we talk?” Jesus asked.

“What?” Alexis replied, raising his voice over the music.

“Can we talk?” said Jesus more loudly. Just then someone brushed past him from behind, making him jump. Alexis laid a hand on his arm to steady him and nodded to a more quiet place. Jesus followed him.

“I’m so sorry,” he started quickly. “The thing with Vicente... I just wasn’t thinking and you’re my best friend and I’m so sorry...”

“Shh,” Alexis soothed. He reached down to take his hands in his own. “It’s ok. I know what you’ve been through and I guess Vicente was just a dick after all.” He shrugged, trying to dismiss the pain of his short-term boyfriend being willing to cheat on him.

“I want to be friends again,” he continued, squeezing Jesus’ hands. “But you need to sort this out. You can’t keep going on like this Jesus or you’ll push everyone away.”

Jesus ducked his head, willing his eyes not to water.

“I think you need to see someone and talk about this stuff. Someone professional.”

Jesus shuffled uncomfortably. “The police gave me a number for a counsellor,” he admitted quietly. “I’ve been thinking about seeing her but...”

“I think it would be a good idea.”

He looked up. “Will you go with me? I don’t want to go alone.”

Alexis smiled warmly and leant down to wrap his friend in a warm hug. “Of course, sweetie. We’ll get this all sorted out.”

Jesus heaved a little sigh and leant his head against his friend’s shoulder. He was starting to feel better already.


	11. Chapter 11

Bojan wasn’t really paying attention to where he was walking until he bumped into someone, almost spilling his drink. He said his apology quickly, lifting his head. The other person didn’t seem too happy but he didn’t really care. He had just noticed Thierry sitting at a table nearby. Without thinking he hurried over to him.

“Hi,” he announced loudly.

Thierry looked up with a start. “Bojan!”

“I didn’t know you were coming here tonight.” Bojan beamed at him and Thierry shifted away, glancing around the club. “What’s wrong?”

“Someone might see us,” Thierry explained even though his partner should have known it anyway.

“Oh, right.” Bojan looked down, biting his bottom lip in a way that made Thierry want to bite it for him. “I should go then. I’ll give you a call.”

He turned on his heel before Thierry could say anything more and hurried back to his friends. Thierry sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Bojan had to be more careful but he still hated making him feel bad about it. He was young and in love; he shouldn’t have to hide it.

“Who was that?”

Thierry jumped, startled out of his thoughts as his friend sat back down with a fresh drink. “Shit, Zidane!” Thierry kicked him under the table. “Don’t do that.”

Zidane laughed. “Who was he?”

“What, Bojan?” Thierry shrugged, hoping he looked casually. “Just one of my students.”

“He doesn’t even look old enough to be in here.” Zidane scanned the crowd and found Bojan with his friends. He narrowed his eyes as the boy looked away from them quickly.

“He’s in his last year,” said Thierry, pretending he didn’t know Bojan wouldn’t be eighteen until late August. Thankfully Zidane seemed to lose interest and their conversation went back to something that made him a little less nervous. He wished he didn’t have the feeling that Bojan was watching him all the time though.

After half an hour of sneaking glances and seeing Bojan become more and more downcast, Thierry excused himself to go to the bathroom. He slipped away and glanced over his shoulder to make sure Zidane wasn’t watching as he veered away from the bathroom. He caught Bojan’s eye and nodded towards the door. He barely had to wait outside the club for more than thirty seconds before Bojan was at his side.

“What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly.

Thierry took his hand and led him around the back of the club. “Nothing,” he said, pushing him up against the wall and capturing his mouth in a firm kiss. “I just wanted to see you.”

Bojan giggled happily and wound his arms around Thierry’s neck. They kissed hungrily, bodies rubbing together until they were both hard. Bojan pulled back to gasp for air and felt Thierry unbuttoning his pants. He bit back a moan. The thrill of getting caught had him hard in seconds and he rolled his hips willingly into Thierry’s hand. Thierry kissed him to muffle his whimpers as he came.

Bojan leant his head back against the stone wall panting and smiling. He let Thierry tuck him back in and guide his hand into his pants. Bojan stroked him but his partner was already hard. A little clumsily he forced his legs to move so they could swap positions. Unable to stand up, Bojan dropped to his knees and took Thierry in his mouth. His head bobbed back and forth, eyes sleepy with pleasure. Thierry’s fingers tangled into his hair and it wasn’t long before he was coming too. Bojan licked his lips and bounced back to his feet. Thierry laughed breathlessly, wrapping him in a loose hug.

Reluctantly pulling apart they started to straighten themselves out. They were so focussed on what they were doing that they didn’t notice a shadow disappearing around the corner and Zidane made sure to be back in his seat by the time Thierry returned.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cristiano caught Villa by the hand just as he was about to go into the toilets. His friend turned around, eyes questioning. “What’s up?”

“I think we need to talk,” said Cristiano uncomfortably.

Villa frowned. Was this something about Mata? He had barely seen his friend since he met Cristiano.

“What are you doing with Silva?”

“Huh?”

“Is this a game to you? Because I thought you really loved him.”

“I do,” said Villa, shocked. “Why would you think I don’t?”

“I don’t know, maybe because of Jordi.”

Villa’s face fell. “How do you... Mata? Did he tell you?”

“It doesn’t matter who told me.”

“Well it was obviously him. Cris, you can’t say anything.”

“You should tell him. He needs to know.”

“He wouldn’t understand. Besides it’s over, I’m with him now.”

“But Villa...” Cristiano tried desperately.

“No!” His friend snapped. “Just stay away from him.”

“Hey,” said Silva quietly, his eyes wide as he appeared behind Cristiano. “Is everything ok?”

“It’s fine,” Villa told him. He nudged past his friend and wrapped an arm around Silva, squeezing him tightly. His voice dropped to a more gentle tone as he kissed his cheek. “Let’s go find the others.”


	12. Chapter 12

Mata had just gone back to Asturias and Silva found himself breathing a sigh of relief. He had seemed like a nice enough guy but the further he was from Villa the better, especially after that night in the club. Villa hadn’t said anymore about it but Silva was sure he had been telling Cristiano to stay away from his ex. With any luck they wouldn’t be seeing Mata for a long time.

He jumped a little at the feel of Villa’s hand on his knee. “You’re miles away,” said his lover, keeping one eye on the road. Silva gave him a little smile.

“I was just thinking.”

Villa smiled back at him as he turned into Gerard’s drive. He had dropped Mata off at the train station before picking up Silva and heading to their friend’s house. The holidays were almost over and he wanted to spend as much time relaxing before the exams started as he could.

Inside Sergio and Fernando were already waiting for them and Villa pulled Silva up against them as he spotted Cristiano. Silva didn’t fail to notice that or the look Cristiano gave him and jealousy welled up in his stomach. Why was Villa so angry about Cristiano sleeping with Mata if Mata himself didn’t seem to care? Frowning, he slumped down on the couch.

As the others arrived the situation seemed to diffuse a little and Silva managed to cheer himself up as he talked to his friends.

“Where’s Jesus?” Villa asked as Gerard sat down.

“Alexis took him to see the counsellor,” Gerard replied, hoping that there wouldn’t be too many follow up questions. Especially not ones about him seeing a counsellor.

“Oh, that’s good,” said Silva. He was glad that Jesus and Alexis had each other. They seemed to be happy together. He wondered just how together they were.

“What about Cesc?” Villa had expected the other boy to be around since he and Gerard were clearly a couple right now.

“He has a cold,” Gerard sighed. He didn’t seem too happy at the news. Ever since he and Cesc had become friends again he had been trying to get in his pants and nothing seemed to be working. A little part of him wondered if Cesc was really even sick.

As the conversation continued Silva suddenly realised that Villa had left and been gone quite a while. He looked around, confused. He was sure he’d just said he was going to the bathroom. Cristiano was gone too. Excusing himself, Silva scurried away. If they were arguing about Mata again he wanted to hear it.

It didn’t take long to find them. He just had to follow the sound of raised voices.

“I don’t want to tell him,” Cristiano said loudly, “but you should.”

“Why? It won’t fix anything. We’re happy. Why can’t you just leave it alone?”

“Because you’re lying to him. He’s a sweet kid, Villa. Don’t screw him around.”

“What?” Villa’s voice dropped. “He’s... Do you want him?”

“W-what? No, of course not.”

Hiding around the corner, Silva blinked at Cristiano’s flustered tone.

“It wasn’t enough going after Mata, you want him now too?”

“Villa, stop trying to change the subject. This is about you and Jordi.”

Silva’s stomach dropped. Who the hell was Jordi? He thought through the kids at school but couldn’t recognise the name.

“There’s nothing between us. It was a long time ago,” Villa sighed.

“But you did the same thing you’re doing with Silva. You’re bullied him and then started dating him as a joke.”

Villa was silent and Silva found himself willing him to speak, to deny what Cristiano was saying. They weren’t a joke. Villa loved him, he always had, right? They were sleeping together. He covered his mouth to hide a surprised sob and turned away. He didn’t want to hear anything else. He couldn’t believe Villa had done this all before and Silva had fallen for it. He stumbled loudly down the stairs, slamming the front door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thierry sat down in front of the TV, texting Bojan back.

“Who you talking to?” Zidane asked.

Thierry shrugged. “Just someone from work.”

Zidane nodded but knew it wasn’t true. Over the past couple of days his friend had barely been off his phone and he had avoided all of Zidane’s questions about his love life. He had even kept him sleeping on the couch even though he had made it clear he’d be more comfortable sharing his bed.

A couple of minutes later the microwave beeped and Thierry got up again. Impulsively Zidane reached for his phone. Every message was from ‘Bo’. He opened the latest.

“At least we can see each other more when we’re back at school,” the boy had written. Zidane scrolled through to find Thierry’s reply.

“I’m sorry about Zidane. I wanted to have you in my bed all holiday. I’ll make it up to you ;)”

As he heard Thierry return Zidane stood up. He had let this go on long enough.  
“We need to talk,” he announced as Thierry put the food down.

“About what?”

“About the fact you’re putting your cock in a seventeen year old.”

“What?” Thierry looked like he was about to throw up. His heart raced in his chest at Zidane’s angry expression.

“I saw you behind the club,” he said, “and don’t lie about his age either. There aren’t a lot of Bojan’s in Barcelona so he wasn’t exactly hard to look up.”

Thierry shook his head frantically. “It’s not what you think...”

“You’re not fucking your student? Shit, don’t you know how serious this is? You could lose your job, he’s just a kid.”

“I didn’t know,” Thierry tried desperately to explain. “When it started he was new and he told me he was at university. I tried to break up with him when I found out but...”

Zidane narrowed his eyes. “How long has this been going on?”

“A few months,” Thierry admitted with a shrug. “Are you going to tell the school?” He looked up desperately at his friend. He and Zidane had always been close. His friend had always guided and cared for him. Thierry had even seen him as something of a role model when they had first met a few years earlier.

Zidane sighed, his anger fading just a little. “I won’t tell anyone-”

“Oh God, thank you so much.”

“- so long as you end this thing, now.”

“But...”

“Now, Thierry.” He reached forward to cup his friend’s face tightly in both hands. “And you have to make it clear to him that this can’t happen anymore. Whatever it takes. This is too much of a risk, for both of you.”

Thierry looked down guiltily. Maybe he was right. He had been living in denial since he and Bojan got together. It wasn’t fair on either of them to live like this, but then why did it still feel so wrong to stop it?

“Promise me you’ll end it,” said Zidane.

Thierry looked up, defeated. “I promise.”


	13. Chapter 13

Silva heard Villa’s car pull up behind him and the door open and slam shut but he kept walking. He didn’t even stop when Villa called his name. It was only when he grabbed his arm that he spun around and stopped, eyes blazing with angry.

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Villa asked, his expression worried. He had realised quite quickly that Silva had left without telling him but he was hoping that he had a good reason.

“What’s wrong?” Silva snapped. “You’re what’s wrong.” He wrenched his hand from Villa’s grip. “I can’t believe you lied to me again.”

Villa gaped for an answer but Silva wasn’t done yet.

“I heard you with Cris. I know what you did to that poor boy in Asturias and now you’re doing it again. I can’t believe you. I can’t believe I was stupid enough to think you were a good person.”

“Silva, you don’t understand.”

“No, I understand perfectly. The whole time we’ve been together you’ve been lying and keeping things from me and now I find out you’ve done this all before. How am I supposed to trust you, after this?”

With his hands shaking, Villa tried to reach Silva but found him backing away quickly. His voice was still angry when he spoke again but it was starting to betray his pain too. He decided to make it quick.

“I don’t ever want to see you again.”

“Silva, wait...” Villa choked out, but Silva had already turned on his heel and was walking quickly out of sight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Smiling, Bojan stuck his head around Thierry’s classroom door. “You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Hey,” Thierry sighed. He tried to smile but Bojan instantly recognised that something was wrong.

“What’s up?” he asked, closing the door behind him. “Why did you want to meet here?”

“Zidane’s at my place,” Thierry told him.

Trying to make his partner smile again, Bojan sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. “Well, no one’s going to find us here.” He leant in for a kiss but Thierry lowered his eyes and pushed him gently away. Bojan stood up, confused.

“What’s wrong?” he repeated.

“We need to talk.” Thierry stood too, placing his hands on Bojan’s arms. The boy seemed so small all of a sudden. Thierry took a deep breath and tried to say what he had been rehearsing all night. “I don’t think this is working anymore.”

Bojan smiled in confusion but the look fell away as he realised Thierry wasn’t joking. He couldn’t even look him in the eye. “What?” he whispered.

“I’m sorry but I just don’t see a future in this.”

“Yes you do.” Bojan’s hands found his shirt and clung desperately. “You said that we would be together. It’s only a couple of months until I’m finished school and then everyone can know. It’ll be fine.”

Thierry shook his head. “It’s been fun,” he said softly, “but it isn’t right.”

“Where is this coming from?” Bojan asked in confusion. Everything had been fine a couple of days ago. He reached up to cup Thierry’s face and make him lift his head but his partner took his hands and pulled them away. A horrible thought occurred to him and settled heavily in his stomach. When he spoke again his voice was tight with barely held tears. “Is there... someone else?”

“No,” Thierry told him, finally looking him in the eye. The pained expression he saw there made him want to take everything back but he couldn’t. He had never meant to hurt the boy but Zidane would ruin everything for both of them if he didn’t end it and make sure Bojan stayed away. Maybe his friend was right about the whole thing after all. Maybe it wasn’t fair on Bojan to have to sneak around like they had been doing all these months.

Bojan blinked and a few tears escaped. “Did I do something wrong? Because if I did just tell me and I’ll fix it, I promise. I love you.”

Thierry kissed the boy’s forehead gently. “No, baby,” he said. “You didn’t do anything wrong, you’ve been great. We just can’t do this.”

“We can,” Bojan insisted. He clung to Thierry again, pressing kisses to whichever part of him he could reach; his shoulders, neck, mouth. Pushing up against his lover he deepened the kiss. Thierry had never been able to resist him before and for a split second he felt him kiss back. His heart leapt but Thierry was already pushing him away and holding him at a firm distance.

Bojan looked down shamefully as his body shook with sobs. “Please, I love you so much.”

“I know.”

“Please give me another chance. I’ll be more careful.” He pulled away and looked up, his eyes begging. “I need you so much.”

Thierry shook his head. “You’re strong,” he told him. “You’ll be ok.”

Bojan wanted to scream in frustration. Why was Thierry doing this? He dug his fingers against his lover’s skin. “I won’t leave you,” he said. “I know that you love me.”

Thierry looked away. He had known it would come to this but it still felt like a weight in his chest.

“You do love me,” Bojan said, his voice a little less certain. “Please, say that you do, you have to...”

“I don’t love you.”

Bojan’s hands slipped away and he took a step back, shocked. How could he say that if it was a lie? Bojan knew he couldn’t have lied about that. His tears fell silently now as he stared up, vision blurry. Thierry opened his mouth to speak again but Bojan was already stumbling back towards the door. He didn’t even know how his legs managed to hold him up.

Through his own blurry eyes Thierry watched him go, his heart aching. As the door slammed shut he collapsed into his chair, covering his face with his hands and hating himself for very word he had said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. I've been super busy and I'm going to be away for a few days so the last part should be up next week. x

Villa hurried after Silva, not willing to let him go without explaining things. He caught him by the arm and turned him around again, holding him tightly so he couldn’t escape. “Just let me explain.”

Silva’s jaw clenched and he leant away from his partner a little but didn’t argue.

“Please,” Villa begged, “Jordi wasn’t... it’s not what you think. I really liked him. That kid that bullied me all the time left school and it stopped after that but I was worried it would happen again so I got in with a group of the popular kids. I had to do a project with Jordi and they thought it would be funny if I pretended to date him but I really liked him. He was really nice and I could be myself around him but they told him it was all a joke. I tried to tell him it wasn’t but he wouldn’t believe me.”

“I wonder why,” Silva said still looking unimpressed. “Did you really like him?”

Villa nodded sadly. “Not like I love you, but yeah, I did.”

Silva seemed to soften, some of his anger turning to confusion. “You still hid it from me.”

“I didn’t think it was important.”

“It’s important when you keep secrets. You’re supposed to trust me. I’m still angry at you.”

“Just give me another chance,” Villa begged. “I promise there’s nothing else to hide.”

“I don’t know.” Silva shook his head. He was sick of Villa hiding things from him even when he was trying to protect him. Given how their relationship had started they needed to be completely open with each other and Villa had this whole past in Asturias he felt like he knew nothing about. He didn’t want to be a push over and let Villa jerk him around for the rest of his life.

“I need some space,” he said quietly. “Just leave me alone for a while.”

“Can I at least drive you home?” Villa asked. “It’s a long way.”

Silva thought about it for a second. He really was too tired to walk all the way home on a hot day. He nodded and followed Villa back to the car but kept his mouth shut the whole journey home. He didn’t even bother saying goodbye as he got out, slamming the door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bojan sobbed brokenly as Martin rocked him back and forth. “It’ll be ok,” he soothed sounding more certain than he felt. Bojan had been crying since he arrived, having walked all the way to get to Gerard’s house. He didn’t want to go home and had no one else to talk to about Thierry other than Martin and Danny. His tears were just started to ease off, giving him more space to breathe when Danny opened the door. He paused in concern at the sight of his boyfriend hugging their new friend tightly.

“What’s happened?” he asked, hurrying forward.

“Thierry broke up with him,” Martin said quietly but Bojan still heard and starting sobbing again.

Danny sat behind Bojan on the bed, wrapping his arms around him. A second ago he had been exhausted by his first real shift working at the hotel but right then all he felt was pain for his friend. If Martin left him he would fall apart.

“Oh Bojan,” he said, “I’m so sorry.”

“He said he didn’t love me,” Bojan cried. His hands shook as he clung to Martin’s shirt.

Danny looked up at Martin shock but his boyfriend only nodded sadly. “I’m sure that’s not true,” Danny told him. Thierry had looked so in love with Bojan whenever they had seen them together.

“But how could you say that to someone if you still loved them?” Bojan questioned. “I couldn’t lie to him about that.”

“He must have had a good reason.”

Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Bojan managed to pull away from Martin a little. “He said we couldn’t have a future together and that I was too young or something. He said it wasn’t fair on me. Do you think there’s someone else?”

“Like who?” Danny tried to say lightly but Bojan’s face was falling and when he spoke again his voice was panicked.

“Zidane.”

“Who?”

“He said they were just friends but he’s staying with him and everything was fine before he came. Do you think he’s sleeping with him?”

“No, of course not.” Danny answered quickly but Bojan was already crying so hard he thought he might be sick.

“Take him for a minute,” Martin said, transferring Bojan into Danny’s arms before getting up.

“Where are you going?”

“I’ll be back in a minute.”

Martin didn’t say anything more before leaving and hurrying down the stairs his anger building. He and Danny had protected Thierry’s secret, they had thanked him for what he did for Danny and believed he loved Bojan. Making sure no one was around, Martin grabbed the phone and dialled Thierry’s number.  
“Hello?” came a tired sounding voiced.

“Thierry? It’s Martin. We’ve got Bojan over here crying his eyes out. He said you broke up with him.”

There was a pause and a sigh before Thierry answered. “It was for the best.”

“You should have talked to him. Everything was fine between you yesterday.”

“It’s complicated, ok?” Thierry was starting to sound irritated. “I can’t explain.”

“Is there someone else? Have you been sleeping with that friend of yours?”

“Zidane!? What? No, I wouldn’t do that to Bojan. I lo... I wouldn’t cheat on him.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never cheated on anyone,” he insisted. “I wish I could explain. Just please look after him. Tell him I’m sorry.”

Martin sighed. Thierry sounded so concerned for Bojan. There had to be something else going on, something he couldn’t talk to them about. “Fine,” he agreed. “Just don’t screw him around anymore. You’ve got no idea how much you’ve hurt him.”

He hung up without waiting for a goodbye and hurried back upstairs.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought I had already posted this, I swear!  
> I'm so sorry.  
> It's the season FINALE! And an exciting ending. I hope people are still reading even though they had to wait so long.  
> Sorry :-(

Silva pushed into the school toilets at Monday lunchtime, yawning. It had felt like a long day after the holidays. Avoiding Villa hadn’t made things easier either. Whenever they shared a lesson it seemed to drag on forever no matter how much Silva tried to concentrate. Exams were coming up soon but his mind, just like it had been for the past few days, was also on his boyfriend.

He started as he saw Alexis washing his hands at the sink. A nervous smile grew on his face. “Hi,” he said softly.

To his relief Alexis looked up and returned the greeting. “I heard about you and Villa,” he said. “Are you...?”

Silva just shrugged and moved to lean against the nearest sink. “I don’t know. I want to forgive him but it seems like every few weeks something else gets in the way.”

Alexis stood quietly for a few seconds, unsure what to say, until Silva shook his head and looked up again. “I’m sorry we stopped talking,” he said, sounding genuine. “I never meant to stop being friends with you.”

“It’s ok,” Alexis answered softly, a smile twisting the corner of his mouth. “It was my fault too. I guess I thought you’d always be there and I wasn’t a very good friend. It was my fault too. I was kind of jealous.”

“Are you still?” Silva asked. “I would really like to be friends again.”

“Me too.” Alexis stepped forward, still feeling a little awkward, and hugged Silva gently. His friend was smiling as he pulled away. “I get that you love him and I’m pretty sure he loves you too.”

Silva pulled a face. “Even if you think he’s a jerk sometimes?”

“Oh, totally, but he still loves you.” He thought for a second. “And he makes you happy.”

Silva looked down, blushing a little. “He does,” he admitted, “most of the time.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Bojan’s day was even worse than Silva’s. Usually he never saw Thierry around school but all of a sudden he was everywhere the boy looked. He lowered his eyes and hurried past him, trying not to look as devastated as he felt when they passed in the corridor and he suddenly went off his food as Thierry entered the lunchroom. His mind was anywhere but on his lessons.

As it got to the end of the day he went to hide in the toilets. He had been pretending to feel under the weather all day to avoid his friends’ questions but now he just needed some time alone. How did it still hurt so much? Maybe it was because it had seemed so sudden. He wracked his brain for signs that Thierry had been growing bored of him or that he had never loved him to start with but it just didn’t make sense. Rubbing his eyes and hoping he didn’t start crying again he pulled out his phone. He hoped Danny or Martin would be free to go out that night. He really just wanted to get away from everything and push Thierry out of his mind as easily as Thierry had pushed him away.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The halls were almost empty by the time Villa reached his locker, trailing his feet and clutching the homework his teacher had just assigned him. While it was being explained he had just wanted to get away, hoping to see Silva, but now he was out he wasn’t sure Silva would even give him the time of day. He looked and stopped instantly.

Leaning against his locker was Silva. His eyes were on the ground like he was in a world of his own. With a deep breath Villa approached him. Once Silva realised he was there he stood up straight and stepped out of the way.

“Hi,” he said softly, keeping his eyes down.

“You waited for me,” Villa replied.

Silva scuffed his feet against the floor. “I think we should talk.”

Stepping a little closer, Villa nodded. “I want to talk.”

For a few seconds Silva was quiet before he found his voice again. Villa waited patiently, ignoring the nerves in his stomach.

“I want to forgive you,” Silva said eventually. “I know you love me and I’m sorry about how I was the other day. I was just angry.”

“You had every right to be,” Villa interrupted.

Silva swallowed before speaking again. “I want things to be how they were but I’m not sure if that can happen. I don’t know if I can trust you or if you’re just going to start hiding things from me again. I need you to tell me about things, Villa. It’s not fair.”

Nodding eagerly, Villa agreed. “I know, and I promise I’ll tell you everything from now on.”

Silva sighed. “I guess.”

“Baby, please...” Villa reached out to take Silva’s hand and saw the blush creep over his partner’s face.

“I want us to be friends again,” he said after a little while. “I don’t like not talking to you.”

“Me either.”

“Can we just take things slow?” Silva asked. “I need some time.”

Villa nodded. It wasn’t what he wanted but at least it was something. He just had to hope Cristiano didn’t interfere before he got Silva to trust him again.  
“Can I drive you home?” he asked.

Silva smiled. “That’d be nice.”

Finally letting go of his hand, Villa collected his things from his locker and followed Silva outside. They talked quietly about their day on the way home and, much to Villa’s pleasure, Silva turned back before stepping out the car and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. He pulled away feeling better than he had in days.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Danny looked around, flustered. When he had agreed to go to the club with Bojan he had hoped it would take his friend’s mind off his ex but all he had done since he got there was dance with other people. Danny had tried to calm him down but Bojan had told him he was fine. With his wide smile and bright eyes it was hard to argue with him. Danny mostly watched from the bar but he had somehow lost sight of his friend. He had been there a little while ago, letting someone buy him a drink.

Suddenly Danny spotted him over at a table. He was with the same person who had bought him that drink and Danny frowned as he watched them. Bojan was pressed up against the man, laughing at everything he said, and the stranger didn’t seem to mind at all. Thinking back, Danny tried to work out how much Bojan had had to drink. They had both had one when they came in but then Bojan had been on the dancefloor most of the night. The only other drink he had had was from his new friend. So why was he acting so drunk?

As Danny continued to watch the man’s hand slipped under the table. He couldn’t see what it was doing but it made Bojan press closer and attach his mouth to his new friend’s neck. Danny stood up and tried to push his way through the crowd before Bojan did anything too stupid. He knew he would just regret it in the morning. But by the time he made it to the table they had disappeared. He turned around desperately searching for them through the crowd, already pulling out his phone to call for help.

As soon as they were outside Bojan felt hands on his waist, dragging him towards the car park. He stumbled and let out a giggle.

“Careful,” the man warned him. Bojan searched his head for his name but couldn’t remember it. Had the man even told him?

“My car’s over here,” he said, guiding Bojan the last few steps through the deserted car park. He pulled open the door to the back seat and helped Bojan in. The boy giggled again as he crawled in. He turned onto his back, holding himself up uncomfortably on one elbow. Through a haze he saw the man look around before following him inside and shutting the door.

It was cramped inside and Bojan shifted uncomfortably but his new partner was already on top of him. He sank down with a moan as they kissed. At least the kisses were nice. They were eager and hungry in a way that made him feel like he was losing control. With large, greedy hands roving over his body he suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe and twisted his head away.

“Hold on,” he panted. The man ignored him, instead sucking on his neck and pressing their bodies close together.

Bojan’s head swirled as a knee was forced between his thighs and he gripped the chair as he screwed his eyes shut. When he opened them again the world was still spinning. The sound of the man moaning on top of him seemed too loud but the feel of his hands was distant, as if they weren’t really under his shirt or trying to get into his pants. Something felt wrong. He wanted Thierry.

He whined a little at the sudden rush of nausea that came over him. What had been in that drink?

He tried to find his voice but nothing would come out. Taking a deep breath he tried to organise his thoughts and clear his head as the man delved a hand into his pants.


End file.
